Generally, laundry treatment apparatuses include an apparatus that washes laundry (an object to be washed or an object to be dried), an apparatus that dries laundry, and an apparatus that is capable of performing both washing and drying of laundry.
Conventional laundry treatment apparatuses are classified into a front-loading-type laundry treatment apparatus, in which laundry is introduced into the laundry treatment apparatus through an introduction hole provided in the front surface thereof, and a top-loading-type laundry treatment apparatus, in which laundry is introduced into the laundry treatment apparatus through an introduction hole provided in the upper surface thereof.
The top-loading-type laundry treatment apparatus includes a cabinet, a tub provided in the cabinet, the tub being provided in the upper surface thereof with an introduction hole, a drum rotatably provided in the tub, and a door configured to open and close the introduction hole.
In the conventional laundry treatment apparatus having the above structure, a heater is provided in the lower surface of the tub. In the case in which the size of the tub is small, however, the heater may interfere with a stator and a rotor.
In addition, in the conventional laundry treatment apparatus, the tub includes a tub body having an open upper surface and a tub cover configured to cover the upper surface of the tub body. However, the rigidity of the conventional tub cover is low, whereby the central part of the tub cover droops.